Avak
'''Avak' is one of seven rogue Skakdi Dark Hunters who named themselves the Piraka. Biography Early Life Avak was originally a jailer who was charged with imprisoning a Dark Hunter. When "The Shadowed One" sent a squad of Dark Hunters to free the prisoner, Avak was defeated. When he was beaten, the prison vanished, and they realized he had created it. Seeing potential in such a power, they returned with him to Odina. Dark Hunters During Avak's time as a Dark Hunter, he participated in the mission of unleashing the Kanohi Dragon on Metru Nui, along with Reidak and Vezok. Although the Kanohi Dragon was freed from Ice it was trapped in, the three were unable to convince Turaga Dume to secure a Dark Hunter base in the city in return for protection. After the Toa Mangai arrived, the three Skakdi left. Avak was also involved in a mission with Zaktan that included the apparent death of a Toa of Plasma. Sometime during his stay at Odina, Avak constructed the Destral Cycle and used it to explore the rocky terrain of the island. The vehicle was later seized by the Brotherhood of Makuta in a battle. Piraka Avak was one of the five Dark Hunters who joined Zaktan on his quest to loot Mangaia and investigate the story that Teridax had been defeated, dubbing themselves the Piraka. Despite his initial protests, he joined in exploring the area with everyone else, and they discovered the damaged corpse of Makuta Teridax. After Reidak threw aside the Kanohi Kraahkan, Hakann discovered the Spear of Fusion. He accidentally used it on Vezok and created Vezon, who took the Spear. Avak tried to wrestle the Spear from Vezon, but failed. All seven of them simultaneously got the idea to go after the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, telepathically broadcast to them by Teridax. Vezon snuck away and headed to Voya Nui on his own. The six were then confronted by Mana Ko, who chased them to the surface. They found six canisters inside of the Kini-Nui, and boarded them, heading to Voya Nui, to find the Kanohi Ignika, after Avak set the canisters' course. When Avak arrived on the island, he posed as a Toa with the other Piraka. While the Piraka had the Matoran drain the lava of Mount Valmai under which they believed the Ignika to be, Avak worked on constructing the Zamor Launchers. Balta interrupted his work by asking what they were, and Avak, annoyed, encased the Matoran in a prison. Avak and Hakann realized that the Matoran were growing suspicious of the Piraka, so they combined their Elemental Energies to create a Fire and Stone monster. Hakann controlled it to attack the Matoran while Avak fought it off and narrowly got the laborers to safety. The two Piraka were hailed as heroes, and they later laughed at the ignorance of the Matoran. The prototype launcher was then stolen by a group of suspicious Matoran, the Voya Nui Resistance Team, and Avak pursued them. When he got near their hideout, Dalu used her tools to increase Avak's various attributes, damaging him. When Avak recovered, he abandoned the hunt and joined the other five Piraka, armed with Zamor Launchers, as they infected the Matoran population of Voya Nui with Antidermis-imbued Zamor Spheres. With the entire population now subservient to them, except for the Voya Nui Resistance Team, they forced the slaves to continue to drain lava from the volcano. Around this time the Toa Nuva arrived and drew the Piraka into a fight. Avak and the others quickly crushed the unprepared Toa Nuva, and Zaktan ordered them to take the Nuva masks and weapons then throw the Toa into the volcano. The Piraka began to do this, but were forced to abandon their captives outside of the volcano due to an eruption. .]] While searching for the escaped Toa Nuva, Thok and Avak came to the idea that the Mask of Life was actually hidden in The Green Belt of the island, due to its' inexplicable amount of flora. Believing Zaktan knew this, they rebelled against Zaktan; in the Piraka Stronghold, Avak imprisoned Zaktan in a sonic cage that buzzed everytime he tried to escape, driving his Protodites insane. Just as Thok was about to claim his position as the new leader, Hakann and Brutaka, a defected guardian of the mask who had made an alliance with Zaktan, arrived. Brutaka began to attack Thok and Avak, while Hakann watched from the sidelines. Reidak snuck around and, realizing that Hakann was behind the fight somehow, threw him at Avak, unintentionally freeing Zaktan. The Toa Nuva and Voya Nui Resistance Team arrived and Brutaka, still loyal to Zaktan, felled the heroes with one blow. The Piraka took custody of the Matoran, who later escaped. At some point of time, Avak attempted to make a deal with Vezok that they would abandon the others and make off with the Ignika when it was found. At that moment, they were attacked by Axonn, who they pursued beyond the trees. They found a cave in which there were tablets that Avak explained to be the history of Voya Nui. Vezok destroyed the cave with his Impact Vision, to Avak's annoyance. The two also took part in a skirmish between the Piraka, without Hakann, which Zaktan broke up. After that, Hakann came up with a new idea to remove Zaktan, and told his plan to Avak, Reidak and Thok when they arrived. The four worked hard, crafting a Zamor Sphere to act as a power siphon. The sphere was to be used on Brutaka, removing Zaktan's ally and empowering the four Piraka. Later, during a clash against the new Toa Inika after they arrived on the island, Hakann betrayed the others and shot the sphere individually at Brutaka. But Thok grabbed Hakann, getting a share of the power. Avak and Reidak confronted the two, but were promptly blown away, as were the other Piraka and the Toa Inika. The two groups were forced to become allies to stop Hakann and Thok. A Zamor Sphere was designed to reverse the effects of the first one, and given to the Toa. They located the rogue Piraka who were fighting amongst one another. A large fight ensued, in which Toa Hewkii fired the Zamor just as Hakann and Thok used their powers. Everyone except Zaktan was knocked out. The Piraka awoke before the Inika and went down through the entrance to the 777 Stairs, which had been blown open in the fight. On the way to the Chamber of Life, the Piraka were confronted by a monster of Skakdi lore, Irnakk in the Zone of Nightmares. When the Piraka entered the Zone, Irnakk hit them with a Zamor Sphere that brought their fears into reality. When Avak was hit, he was trapped in one of his own prisons. Zaktan defeated Irnakk, and they moved on into a chamber where they had to work together to escape; Reidak ended up betraying them, causing them all to fall into mutagenic water. Vezok found a way out and the Piraka reached the Lava Chamber Gate, where they set an ambush for the Toa Inika. Nuparu managed to knock them from their posts with an earthquake, though Kongu accidentally brought the bridge down, and the Piraka proceeded to the Chamber of Life where they confronted by Vezon and Fenrakk. Avak created a prison around them, and the enemies began to discuss a terms of release. Vezon offered to give them the Mask of Life if they killed Vezok, but Zaktan realized that Vezon could not give them the mask, as it was fused to his head. Avak was knocked unconscious by borrowed mental blasts from Vezok, furious at being used as a bargaining chip. Vezon used the Spear of Fusion to fuse Vezok and Reidak into a monster which knocked out the other Piraka. The Piraka awoke to find the Toa Inika victorious against Vezon, though the Kardas Dragon blasted the mask out of their hands. The mask flew upwards with both the Toa and Piraka in hot pursuit. After emerging from the underground, the Piraka watched as the Mask of Life dived into the waters of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]] and the Toa Inika reunited with the Toa Nuva. Deciding it was not their time to strike, the Piraka retreated, and went into hiding. Mutation The Piraka, as a result of being exposed to the Pit Mutagen, were changed into sea serpents, their bodies eradicated, leaving nothing but a head and spine. After slithering into [[The Cord|"The Cord"]], they discovered a band of Zyglak, which they killed. They later ambushed the Toa Mahri, during which Avak used his power of conjuring prisons to trap the Toa in a water-draining cage. The mutated Piraka were defeated by Axonn, and were taken for interrogation by the Order of Mata Nui on Daxia, where they were imprisoned in a water tank. After Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, Avak and the others were recovered by the Skakdi. They took the five Piraka back to Zakaz, where they were thrown into Energized Protodermis with a Vortixx, Zyglak, and Steltian worker, creating a monstrous new being. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Avak was among the survivors of Mata Nui's death and the Matoran Universe's destruction. After ten-thousand years of relative peace, a Panrahk managed to get past the Light barriers and was discovered by several Fe-Matoran whilst feeding Avak and Thok near the center of the city. Abilities & Traits Avak was extremely ambitious, and was known for constantly rebelling against authority. His lack of status made him bitter and irritable, though he was always seeking a higher position. He possessed X-Ray and Telescopic Vision, which he used to seek out foes. Avak could use his mind to create a perfect living prison for his enemies, which would counter any powers they could possibly use. Avak could also use the Elemental Power of Stone, but only in tandem with another Skakdi. Avak was a talented engineer, and could make a tool or weapon out of virtually anything. As Avak was very weak in hand-to-hand combat, he refused to fight without some kind of machine or invention. Tools If it came to a fight, Avak could rely on his Zamor Sphere Launcher and his Seismic Pickaxe, which could slice through almost anything, and then weld it back together. The jackhammer side could also fire energy blasts. Avak lost his Zamor Launcher when he was mutated and abandoned his Seismic Pickaxe as well. Quotes Trivia *Avak told Kopaka that he used to work for the Dark Hunters as a jailer, but "The Shadowed One" sent him away to the Brotherhood of Makuta after one complaint too many that the jails were too easy to break out of. However, that was a lie, meant to distract the Toa from killing him, as he obtained his prison power before being recruited into the Dark Hunters. *Avak's promotional nickname was "The Trigger". Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''The Kingdom '' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Piraka Promo Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Online Animations'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''2006 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Island Investigation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Adventure'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Voya Nui Online Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Piraka Attack'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Matoran Escape'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Inika Island Assault'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Skakdi Category:Matoran Universe Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka